


Печенье

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Гарри любит готовить без магии и втягивает в это же Драко, который подходит к вопросу слишком ответственно.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Печенье

Короткий звук вспыхнувшего камина говорил о внезапном прибытии второго хозяина этого жилища. Гарри вздрогнул и с застывшим удивлением на лице обернулся к дверному проёму, в котором уже через секунду появился довольно улыбающийся Драко.

— Я вернулся. А ты что, не особо рад меня видеть, а?

Хитрый прищур и чуть обиженные нотки в голосе говорили о том, что такой холодный приём с удивлением заместо радости никак не устраивал Драко. Но он всё равно не упускал момент для того, чтоб заключить Гарри в крепкие объятия, притягивая поближе к себе.

— Прости, рад, конечно, — удивление стремительно сменялось мягкой улыбкой, от которой у Драко всегда теплело в груди и сердце трепетало, потому что только для него Гарри так улыбался, смотря глазами полными любви. — Но я не ожидал, что ты так рано вернёшься. Всё хорошо? Ты в порядке? Никаких проблем на работе?

— Гарри, успокойся, что у тебя сразу режим чрезмерного волнения включается, как только дело касается меня, — Малфой картинно закатил глаза, возмущённо ущипнув Гарри за руку.

Конечно, Драко любил заботу и уж подавно внимание к своей персоне, но иногда Поттер немного перегибал с этим, тревожность по пустякам была его не лучшей чертой, хотя и предельно ясно, откуда ноги растут у этой его особенности. Порой это доставало до бесяки, но в целом Драко понимал это и принимал, и делал всё, лишь бы Гарри не волновался за него лишний раз.

— Потому что я люблю тебя и волнуюсь, всё очень просто. И всё же, ты не ответил на мои вопросы.

— Хотел тебя порадовать вообще-то. Я смог выбить себе пару выходных и теперь твои выходные не пропадут в одиночестве.

То неповторимое выражение, что тут же озарило лицо Поттера, было на вес золота. Он оказался приятно поражён, что было не зря. Потому что пока он тут сидел и отдыхал, набрав выходных размером с полноценный отпуск, Драко упрямо отказался делать это же, на следующий день после Рождества срываясь в Мунго. Такое трудолюбие и беспокойство о пациентах похвально, но для Гарри это было скорей проблемой, он и то готов бросить всё на пару деньков со словами «и без меня справятся», а Малфой иначе просто не умел, чем вечно расстраивал партнёра.

— Это же здорово! Но ты мне совсем немного испортил маленький приятный сюрприз, потому я и удивился, не дуйся, — Гарри коротко целует Драко в губы, словно извиняясь таким образом за своё чрезмерное беспокойство и одновременно за странную реакцию на его возвращение. — Собирался сделать ужин, а потом испечь то печенье с шоколадной крошкой, которое тебе очень понравилось в прошлый раз. Вот, сдаю все планы тебе.

Драко окидывает скептическим взглядом Поттера, отмечая милый фартук на нём, выставленные в аккуратном, удивительно аккуратном для бывшего гриффиндорца порядке продукты и утварь и понимает сразу к чему это. Странное забавное увлечение Гарри – готовка без магии и даже без помощи домовика, который, к слову, у него существовал, и для этого он тут и был вообще.

— И судя по тому, что я вижу, ты опять собрался делать всё по-магловски?

— А что в этом плохого? Готовить своими руками без магии куда интереснее и душевнее, считай, я дарю тебе частичку своей любви. Ну и раз уж сюрприза не вышло, то давай хотя бы вместе возьмёмся за печенье, а? Я покажу тебе, что всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь.

— Нет, даже не думай меня втягивать в свои странные идеи! Нет, сам справишься, как и обычно, поверю на слово, — попытки извернуться и сбежать из цепкого захвата сильных натренированных рук были хорошими, но безрезультатными.

— Сам виноват, так что теперь не отвертишься, не бойся, продукты не кусаются, уж поверь мне, — мягкий смех и ещё один извиняющийся поцелуй делали своё дело, на раз-два обезвреживая брыкающееся тело. — Готовка не сложнее зельеварения, а в этом ты очень и очень успешен, так что не бойся.

Пользуясь тем, что Драко наконец попритих и не собирался, вроде как, больше поспешно сбегать, уходя от сомнительного действа, Поттер выпустил его из объятий, отходя на пару шагов для того, чтоб взять и для него не менее миленький фартук, накидывая его на Драко и завязывая сзади.

— Я даже не знаю, что делать, — Драко выглядел немного растерянным, а ещё милостиво сдающимся, так как знал, что спорить с Поттером — всё равно что переть против бури.

— Как будто я тебе не скажу, что надо делать. Не выйдет у тебя отмазаться, не надейся, — веселья в голосе коварного Поттера хватало с головой, засранец явно наслаждался тем, что смог втянуть в свою авантюру и Драко, который до этого момента всегда умел выкрутиться и упорно избегал готовки, но этот день всё равно рано или поздно случился бы.

Гарри решительно подтолкнул Драко поближе к кухонным тумбам, на ходу прикидывая, чем его занять. Рецепт был максимально простым и не требовал особых затрат сил, но хотелось, чтоб наконец и Драко принял в этом маленьком кухонном ритуале участие, и при этом не был напуган неизвестностью. Не только слизеринцы были хитрыми, но и потенциальные слизеринцы тоже.

— Я займусь шоколадом, а ты замеси тесто, — скомандовал Гарри, хватаясь за одну из двух глубоких мисок, а вторую протянул растерянному Малфою, который смотрел на несчастную посуду так, словно боггарта видел перед собой. — Там вот весы и мерная чаша, думаю, что рассказывать, как это работает, тебе не стоит, так?

Пока Поттер откровенно веселился, Драко раздражался на такое его поведение. Он резко выхватил миску из рук парня и демонстративно сделал шаг в сторону, принимая независимый гордый вид из разряда «сам справлюсь». А Гарри на это только улыбался, не останавливая, потому что знал, что делает всё верно, иначе Малфоя было не взбодрить, а так он мог хоть горы свернуть, лишь бы доказать, что он всё может и ничего не боится, даже если это было совсем иначе. За всё время вместе они друг друга изучили от и до и знали, к кому какой подход нужен был.

Игнорируя Гарри по полной за его самоуверенность и подначивания, Малфой не собирался даже допрашивать его о том, как и что делать. Список необходимых продуктов с дозами напротив нашёлся там же на столе, упрощая этот вопрос в разы. Он и сам мог справиться, в конце концов, и правда едва ли готовка сложнее зельеварения, надо было всего лишь начать с чего-то. Вот только с чего? Важен ли порядок? И надо ли всё отделять и потом мешать или просто скинуть в кучу?

— Уже сдаёшься? Нужна помощь? — как бы между делом поинтересовался Гарри, приступая к натиранию шоколада.

— Не дождёшься! Вот и занимайся… Чем ты там занимаешься, у меня всё под контролем, — отмахнулся с раздражением Драко, не желая принимать помощь.

Главное правило, которого придерживался Малфой – никому и никогда не показывай свой страх. Обычно такое правило отлично работало с дикими животными, но Драко предпочитал использовать его во всех сферах своей жизни. Да и его не напугать магловскими способами ведения бытовых дел. Он не раз уже наблюдал за Поттером, когда тот готовил. Со стороны это выглядело скорей как мудрёный ритуал, но вроде ничего особенного. Если что-то нужно было смешать, то это всё и мешалось любым образом, без особенных правил. Вроде как. Драко был не уверен от слова "совсем". Дурацкое печенье и дурацкий Поттер со своими несуразными авантюрами!

— Точно-точно? — вновь вмешался Гарри, даже не отрывая взгляда от своей посуды.

— Да! Точно! Замолкни наконец и не мешай мне.

Драко схватился за первый попавший под руку предмет. Этим предметом оказалась самая обыкновенная пачка сливочного масла. Ладно. Надо было просто свериться с дозировкой и наконец приступить к действу. Рецепт требовал всего сто грамм, а пачка была на двести. Что ж, это лёгкая задачка. Раскрыв упаковку, Драко отделил ровно половинку, примеряясь пару раз с нескольких сторон, и всё равно после этого положил полученный кусок на весы, чтоб свериться. Глаз алмаз, не иначе, ровно сто грамм показывал электронный циферблат маленьких кухонных весов, ещё одно новое событие в жизни волшебника, которому он не хотел доверять, но устройство не ошибалось, как бы он ни ворчал, так что почему и не пользоваться магловскими благами цивилизации.

Справившись с измерением, Малфой с лёгкой неуверенностью отправил кусок масла в миску, смотря на желтоватый прямоугольный кусочек, приземлившийся на середину утвари. Что ж, один есть. Дальше по списку были яйца. Ничего сложного, казалось бы, но и тут Драко не мог перестать быть собой и просто выбрать нужные ингредиенты без заморочек. Открыв картонный лоток с десятком яиц, он скептически осмотрел каждое из них, сравнивая по размеру и внешнему виду. Через минут пять критического осмотра с придирчивым хмыканьем, он наконец выбрал две штуки тех самых идеальных, на его взгляд. Максимально аккуратно разбив скорлупки, он влил содержимое всё в ту же миску, оставляя пока это дело так.

Самыми простыми пунктами оказались вещи, которые измерялись чайными ложками. Ну, почти простыми. Первый вопрос, который возник с этими пунктами — нужно ли было набирать ложку с горкой? Или просто, чтобы было целиком заполнено пространство без излишков? Поразмыслив, Драко пришёл к выводу, что усреднённый вариант может быть самым верным. Потому он с не меньшей дотошностью отмерял каждый из последующих ингредиентов так, чтоб он заполнял целиком ложку и совсем немного возвышался над краями. Так в миске и оказались ещё и сода, разрыхлитель и ванилин.

Вот в списке и остались самые сложные, на критический взгляд парня, ингредиенты. Сахар и мука. С таким дотошным правильным подходом отмерять эти продукты было не совсем уж и просто. Обычный незамороченный человек сделал бы всё быстро — взять пакет, насыпать в мерную чашу и успокоиться. Но у Малфоя всё всегда было сложно, даже в таком элементарном процессе. Первой жертвой идеалистического насилия оказался сахар. Поставив мерную чашу на весы, и отметив сколько она весила без ничего, Драко принялся за ссыпание сахара, но не разом из пачки, а по столовым ложкам. И длилось это действо ровно до того момента, пока вес не стал идеальным — ни граммом больше, ни граммом меньше.

Всё это время Гарри не мешал этому странному процессу, веселясь от такого нелепого идеализма, но, когда дело дошло до муки, которую должна была постичь та же страшная учесть, он всё же не выдержал, отбирая упаковку с намерением просто ссыпать сколько надо, без долгих нудных замеров.

— Мерлин, да мы ж так и до завтра не управимся, будь проще, — фыркнул Поттер, отсыпая примерно подходящее количество муки.

— Эй, ты всё портишь мне! — Малфой был очень возмущён от такой наглости и собирался выдрать хоть с боем из загребущих лапищ Гарри несчастный пакет муки.

Попытка отобрать обратно пакет с мукой и слишком резкое движение привело к тому, что раскрытая упаковка шлёпнулась на столешницу перед парнями и от такой встряски осыпала их поднявшимся в воздух белым мучным облачком, осевшим на волосах, одежде и коже, куда смогло попасть. Драко застыл с полнейшим хмурым недовольством на лице, а Гарри был удивлён, но всего секунду перед тем, как зайтись заливистым смехом. Может, Драко дулся бы и дальше, но смех Поттера был заразительным, и даже он не смог сдержаться. Ну что за ходячая катастрофа.

— Кто ж знал, что ты настолько ответственно подойдёшь к этому делу, прости, — отсмеявшись и смахнув с глаз выступившие от смеха слезинки, Гарри охнул, нежным касанием пальцев стёр с щеки Малфоя след от муки и тут же поцеловал его в то же местечко, где только что были его пальцы. — Ладно, давай закончим, а то и правда завозились тут с тобой.

— Ну уж нет, руки прочь, я закончу сам, ты же хотел этого, вот и терпи, — хоть прилив нежности и заставил Драко подрастерять половину своего возмущения, но он всё равно был решительно намерен закончить дело до конца своими руками.

— Что, уже втянулся? — Гарри хитро прищурился, оставаясь довольным такой реакцией и даже не стал мешать. — Добавь к этому всему шоколад, который я натёр, и замеси тесто. Да, руками, не смотри на меня так, тут нет никаких правил, это творческий процесс, не заморачивайся ты так.

Оставив ворчащего что-то вроде «ничего ты не понимаешь, Поттер» Драко на самого себя доделывать тесто, Гарри переключился на подготовку духовки и противня, застилая его бумагой для выпечки. На удивление Поттера, когда он вернулся к Драко, тот уже закончил и вопросительно смотрел на Гарри, ожидая следующей команды.

— Осталось самое простое. Но с тобой я уже не уверен в этом… — выразительно хмыкнул Поттер, подвигая миску с тестом поближе к себе, он отщипнул первый кусочек от общей массы, превращая его в плоский круг. — Вот так вот делай. И помни — творческий процесс.

— Да-да, я понял с первого раза, — Драко закатил глаза и шикнул в ответ на очередное припоминание, повторяя действия Гарри.

Оставить свои принципы за бортом было не так уж просто, но Драко постарался, просто делая то, что нужно, и пытаясь не придираться к выходившему результату, потому что каждая новая раскатанная печенька едва ли была схожа с предыдущей, они вообще все выходили несуразно отличительными, не очень ровными и идеальными, но такими, казалось, правильными. Совсем как они сами – два очень разных человека, не идеальных, но прекрасных в своей уникальности. И что-то подсказывало Малфою, что именно это ему часто и пытался показать и доказать Гарри, руша все его прошлые устои и барьеры, убирая страхи и делая невозможное своей простотой. Было что-то такое и за этим нехитрым кулинарным процессом.

— Вот и всё, управились, — довольно выдохнул Поттер, поспешно отправляя заполненный противень в духовку. — Осталось подождать всего пятнадцать минут и готово. Мы молодцы, не думаешь?

— Я молодец, потому что сделал большую часть работы, — важно заявил Драко, но тут же мягко улыбнулся, стаскивая с себя фартук, на котором всё так же красовались следы муки. — И, возможно, это было не так уж и плохо. Не уверен, что захочу повторять этот опыт, но кто знает. А сейчас я лучше сбегу подальше от твоей обители безобразия, по чьей-то вине я теперь весь в муке.

Коротко чмокнув Гарри в губы, Малфой поспешил покинуть кухню, чтоб привести себя в порядок. А Гарри так и остался стоять посреди кухни с глупой мечтательной улыбкой на губах. Всё же, каким бы вредным и заносчивым временами ни был Драко, он всё равно любил его больше всего на свете со всеми его заморочками, со всем плохим и хорошим, потому что он был у него один такой. Уникальный и потому самый лучший.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
